Darkness Returns
by Darknesswithin99
Summary: AU set in the future where brainwashed Alexis from episode 93 & 94 defeated Jay.


_Hello Yu-Gi-Oh GX fans this story takes place in an alternate universe where the brainwashed Alexis cheats to defeat Jaden. This leads to a future where the brainwashed Alexis marry's and has a daughter. Since that time Alexis has divorced and now lives alone with her daughter. Even though Alexis and her daughter are brainwashed by the light, the darkness still exists within them._

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Rhodes house. Both mommy and daughter were getting ready for the wonderful day ahead. White Alexis had planned to take her daughter out for some quality mother daughter time. White Alexis was in her bedroom attempting to pick out a summery dress to wear out with her daughter, but was finding it increasingly diffcult to concentrate and kept grabbing at her head in pain. "Ugh...why is this so diffcult...I...I can't seem to...focus." She groaned in pain gripping at her head with one hand. Alexis continued to look at dresses using her free hand to look through the beautiful white dresses she had hanging up. After looking through the same dresses once again for the fourth time she was growing frustrated. "Why isn't this...this headache medicine working...I took two pills, but...ahh!" Her eyes winced in pain and she dropped to a knee gripping her head now with both hands. "Wha...what is happening to me..?" she called out weakily before she heard an evil voice call out... "I'm back and soon I'm gonna be here to stay." the voice cackled darkly in her mind. "No Serena...Danielle..." White Alexis called out weakily her eyes suddenly shutting as her dark side took control over her body.

Alexis threw her head back, cackling evilly. "I'm finally free! And this time...Danielle will be mine!"

"I'll have so much fun with Danielle..." Alexis giggled in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Little did Danielle know she was trapped in this house with her mother's evil dark side. Elsewhere Danielle was in her room humming a sweet tone as she slipped on her favorite pair of white heeled boots. Standing up from her bed she walked towards her mirror to gaze at her reflection smiling in satisfication at her apperance of long wavy white hair, a pretty sleeveless white tanktop and a beautiful tiered white skirt and matching white heeled boots. 'I look so perfect.' Danielle thought.

Alexis chuckled evilly as she headed to her daughter's room, calmly knocking on her door. "Danielle, is mommy's angel ready?" She asked with perfectly false sweetness.

"You bet I am mommy, come on in, I just finished getting ready." Danielle said excitedly.

'Perfect...soon she'll be all mine, forever!' She cackled evilly in her thoughts as she walked in.

"Hey mommy I love your dress. It looks so beautiful on you" Danielle exclaimed giggling as she admired her beautiful mommy.

"You look beautiful as well angel." She lied, actually hating how Danielle currently looked.

"Aww thank you mommy. You make me feel so happy" Danielle said smiling an icy sweet smile.

"Yes...and Mommy can't wait to have fun with her daughter..." She chuckled softly, locking her daughter's door, before turning around and smiling sweetly at her daughter, as she removed her sunglasses, her sweet smile turned twisted and sinister as her eyes figuratively glittered with evil.

Danielle suddenly gasp in fear. "Your...your not my mommy." Danielle called out in fear.

"That's right, brat. I'm going to make you MY daughter, by unlocking your dark side." She laughed wickedly.

"What!?" Danielle called out in shock with a horrified look on her face. "I...I don't have a dark side!" Danielle countered backing up slowly..

"Ha! Everyone has a dark side you little white whore, and I'm going to bring it out." She sneered evilly.

"No, stay away from me!" Danielle yelled.

But Alexis ignored her request moving closer to Danielle. "You remember what daddy did to you right?"

Danielle backed away. "No don't talk about that" Danielle begged.

"He raped his ugly white whore of a daughter!" Alexis proudly declared with a sense of evil pride in her voice.

"Shut up!" Danielle yelled placing her hands over her ears.

Suddenly Alexis pulled her hand back before viciously smacking her daughter to the ground.

Danielle fell backwards banging her head against the wall. Her eyes slowly closing as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Several moments later Danielle's eyes fluttered open. She saw her mommy wearing a beautiful white dress.

'Thank god it was just a nightmare. A horrible wicked nightmare...' Danielle thought. "Mommy!" Danielle happily called out.

"Hey Angel. Mommy is so happy your awake." Alexis said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Danielle tried to move her arms but couldn't. She looked to her left and found her arm tied to the bed post by one of her own white leather belts. She looked to her right and saw the same thing done to that arm.

She looked up at her mommy's face and saw the hideous white that blocked out the purity of her empty amber eyes. "Your not my mommy!"

"That's right you dumb little white bitch" Alexis sneered.

"Why are you doing this, why?" Danielle fearfully asked.

"Because you deserve this. Your nothing more than a white icy slut. One who whores herself out to the light and to her daddy" Alexis said in a nasty tone.

"No...that's not true at all"

Alexis smirks moving her hand from behind her back, revealing her holding a white belt. "Yes it is!"

In one quick motion Alexis whipped her daughter in the chest. The effect of leather hitting skin caused Danielle to cry out in pain.

"Your daddy had his way with your body because your just a weak pathetic bitch" Alexis taunted evily.

"No...your wr-" before Danielle couldn't finish her sentence the leather belt smacked against her skin as she cried out once more.

"I remember the day your white whore of a mommy came home and saw what daddy had done to her slutty angel. She was so horrified and so upset. She saw daddy pressing your body roughly against the wall. Forcing himself inside of you."

"Stop...stop..." Danielle begged as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Not yet this is the good part. Later on you were crying and telling mommy all about the experience. Saying that daddy made you suck him. That he threatened to kill you if you didn't please him." A sinister smile on Alexis' face as she delighted in reminding Danielle about the horrifying experience.

"Please...stop..." Danielle said her voicing becoming scared and weak.

"I remember your body covered in his body fluids and that look in your eyes. It was as if all the life was drained from you." She brought the leather belt down again and again against her daughter. Each blow caused Danielle to scream louder and louder until she passed out from the pain.

10 minutes later Danielle was no longer strapped to the bed. Instead her lifeless body just simply rested on the bed.

The eyes of Danielle slowly fluttered open as they now held a strong presence of darkness and evil within them. The girl looked at the world around her. 'I did it! I banished that white bitch into the darkness within my mind and at last I have finally gained control!' she thought before noticing her all white attire. 'Of course that bitch had to be dressed in all white and heeled boots no less.' Danielle growled before slipping off the white heeled boots tossing them aside as she stood up glancing directly at the dark presence of a woman whom she instantly recognized as her mother standing before her. "You...you must be my mommy?" Danielle asked with an evilly sly smile as her eyebrows arched in wicked excitement at the thought of meeting her mommy for the first time.

"Yes I am, and I'm so happy to finally be with my true daughter." Alexis giggled evilly.

"Mommy!" Danielle exclaimed instantly enveloped her in a hug. "Its because of your wicked and evil darkness that I was finally awakened. Thank you so much mommy!" Danielle exclaimed in wicked joy.

"Anything for my angel of darkness." Alexis smiled wickedly.

"Mommy could we please go shopping so we can get the hell out of this ugly white clothing and into the evil and wicked color of black?" Danielle asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. This whole world should be in the wicked color of black!" Alexis cackled evilly.

Danielle joined in cackling as she grabbed a pair of disgusting white tennis shoes and put them on. "The sooner I can get rid of this drab the better" Danielle stated. "I trust you have your white sides credit cards right?" Danielle asked with a wicked smirk.

Inside the recess of Alexis' mind her pure side was on her knees her hand pressed against her forehead as she was moaning softly in pain. "Stop...please stop...it hurts so much..." White Alexis said in a weak and pained tone.

They pulled into the salon and headed out of the car. "You know mommy it feels so great to be free for the very first time" Danielle smiled wickedly.

"Yes I know my wicked angel."

Alexis and Danielle walked into the beauty salon as they were greated by the receptionist"Why hello there ladies. Might I say you both look very beautiful. It must be a mother daughters day out I assume?" the receptionist asked.

"Let me set you straight on a few things. Number 1 We don't look beautiful we look absolutely hideous!" she snapped. "And number 2 thats none of your business. Your job is to wait on us hand and foot understand?" Danielle snapped in a nasty tone. "Why I never!" the woman snapped back at Danielle not appreciating her rudeness.

"Hey! No one, and I mean no one yells at my daughter!" Alexis snapped back.

The woman instantly shook in fear of Alexis' threatening tone. "Now listen up you twit! My mommy and me want the total package. Hair, make-up, and a pedicure." Danielle stated in a commanding and nasty tone. "You understand our services our not free right?" the receptionist asked. "Duh! Mommy if you would please" Danielle said asking her mommy to use her pure side's credit card.

"Of course." She smiled cutely in an evily sweet way as she handed over her pure side's credit card.

"I'll be just one moment" the receptionist said walking off. "Mommy thank you for standing up for me when that ignorant bitch snapped at me" Danielle said smiling her own cute and sweet yet evil smile towards her mommy as she gave her a hug.

"No one disrespects my evil girl." Alexis smirked evilly, hugging her back.

"Alright everything checked out. If you ladies would follow me I can take you to your own personal stylist." she said handing Alexis back her card and leading them to two woman. One had short red hair and blue eyes with light skin. The other had long brown hair tied in a ponytail with brown eyes.

"Ladies please introduce yourselves" the receptionist said to the stylist. "I'm Erin its a pleasure to meet you both." the red head stated. "I'm Wanda. Its so good to meet both of you." the brunette stated."Erin will be helping your daughter and Wanda shall attend to your every need Miss Rhodes."

"Yeah yeah, just do it, we don't care who you are!" Alexis sneered.

"Okay listen up twits me and my mommy want everything in black. We want our hair dyed black and black make up not to forget our nails, toenails and lips black too. Isn't that right mommy?"

"Yes, make everything black!" Alexis ordered.

They rolled there eyes. "Honestly I don't think all black is the best look for either of you" Erin said honestly. "We don't pay you to think. We pay you to do exactly as we tell you. So do it!" Danielle snapped.

"Also when you dye our hair, we want it to be permanent black hair dye." Alexis sneered.

"I must warn you its gonna take a full week for the hair dye to be permanent. Are you both okay with this?" Wanda asked.

"Of course we're okay with it! Why else would we ask for it?! Besides my daughter and I hate our hair, don't we sweetie?"

"Exactly mommy. This white has seriously got to go, I look like a freakin old lady and besides black is only the greatest color ever, right mommy?"

"You bet it is."

"May I ask one more question. Would you both like your eyebrows dyed black as well?" Erin asked.

"What part of everything black didn't you understand. Eyebrows too you idiots!" Danielle ordered.

"Excuse me, rudness much!" Wanda responded.

"We don't care what you say about us, just do what we're paying you for!" Alexis sneered.

Wanda seated Alexis in her chair as Erin seated Danielle in her hair. 'Prepare to suffer bitch!' Danielle mentally sneered at her pure side.

'No...you can't do this! Please don't!' White Danielle screamed.

"I'm gonna start mixing up the hair dye and getting it ready to be applied" Erin said before she turned to walk off. "Erin Wait!" Danielle called out as Erin stopped in her tracks. "Yes miss Danielle?" Erin asked. "I've changed my mind about this." Danielle stated innocently.

White Danielle sighed in deep relief.

'See I'm not all that bad' Danielle told her pure side mentally. "You have?" Erin replied curiously.

'See I'm not totally evil' Danielle told her pure side mentally. "You have?" Erin replied curiously.

'Thank you, that makes me feel better.' She answered.

"Of course not idiot! Now get to mixing that dye up I want all of this white completely gone from my hair and eyebrows. I see even one essence of white left in my hair or eyebrows and your gonna hear from my mommy isn't that right?" Danielle asked her mommy smirking evil. 'Your so gullible. Of course I'm totally evil you twit. I was born entirely of the darkness. Now prepare to say bye bye to all of your precious white and hello to my new wicked black'

"That's right." Alexis smiled evilly. 'No...this can't be happening!' White Danielle screamed.

"Well so sad too bad because it is happening and the best part is you can't do a damn thing about it!' Danielle mentally cackled evilly knowing her pure side was completely helpless.

"Ya hurry up you lazy fools. Don't keep us waiting!" Danielle said in a just as harsh tone. The two stylists returned with the mixed hair dye. "Hold on" Erin replied. "Ya were working as fast as we can, but we wanna do this right" Wanda added.

Alexis sighed loudly in impatience.

"First I'm gonna have to part your hair breaking it up into sections so the hair dye is appliked evenly throughout your hair. Understand?" Wanda asked. "I'm gonna have to do the same with you miss Danielle" Erin said. "Just hurry it up. We don't have all day and our patience is wearing thin" Danielle replied nastily.

"Exactly! Can't you just do it without babbling?!" Alexis growled.

Wanda and Erin seperated off a section of each girls hair before applying black hair dye to that section. This caused a soothing and almost relaxing effect toboth Danielle and Alexis, but a rather opposite effect to there pure sides.

White Alexis &amp; Danielle screamed in agony. "The pain...it hurts..." White Alexis whimpered.

'Having fun yet bitch?' Danielle asked in a sickeningly sweet tone as another section of there hair was parted off and dye was applied to that new section bring them even more of a relaxing section though there pure sides were not so lucky.

Wanda and Erin seperated off a section of each girls hair before applying black hair dye to that section. This caused a soothing and almost relaxing effect toboth Danielle and Alexis, but a rather opposite effect to there pure sides.

White Alexis &amp; Danielle screamed in agony. "The pain...it hurts..." White Alexis whimpered.

'Having fun yet bitch?' Danielle asked in a sickeningly sweet tone as another section of there hair was parted off and dye was applied to that new section bring them even more of a relaxing sensation though there pure sides were not so lucky.

White Alexis &amp; Danielle screamed in agony. "This is like hell...the pain...it hurts so much..." They whimpered.

"Ahhh...stop please..." White Danielle begged. "Get used to it twit, Its only gonna get worse!" Danielle cackled.. "Ahh..." White Alexis moaned in agony.

After several minutes of continous dying to there hair the stylists let out a relieved sigh. "Alright miss Danielle I finished applying the dye to your hair. Now were gonna give it 20 minutes and then rinse your hair. In the mean time are you ready for the eyebrows to be dyed?" Erin asked. "Duh I'm ready, I can't stand these white eyebrows. Hurry up and turn them black you twit!" Danielle commanded. Erin nodded holding in her anger as she walked off to get her special dropper to turn the eyebrows black. "Your dye has been finished as well and rather than recieve a smart remark from you as well I'm just gonna get my dropper and start applying the dye to your eyebrows." Wana said.

"Don't you dare disrespect me!" Alexis sneered.

"My aplogizes" Wanda said wallking off. Elsewhere in the recess of Danielle's mind her pure side was on her knees panting heavily as sweat dripped from her forehead. A pained look on her face as the suffering could be seen in her eyes from the hair dying process. "This...this pain...it hurts so badly and...and my hair its turning black..." she whimpered in pain. "Aww does it hurt bitch?" the dark voice of her evil side teased in a wicked tone. "Your a monster..." Danielle called out weakily. "Oh stop it your words are all two kind and the best part is this monster as you call me isn't done. Soon my eyebrows and nails will be black. Then my toe nails and lips, Every aspect of this body that was once white will be turned the wicked color of black" she said in a wickedly excited tone as she let out a cackle.

White Alexis screamed in pain. "Ahh..that horrid black...its like its burning me..."

The two stylists returned with the droppers and began filling the droppers with black dye before walking up to the two wicked girls. "Its about time now hurry up and apply the dye!" Danielle said in a nasty tone. "Relax I'm gonna do it if you stop yelling at me" Erin said. "Get used to it. Its your job to do as I tell you. Got it!?" she growled. "Hey I'll do it okay" Erin said applying the dye to her left eyebrow as Danielle smirked a relaxing feeling filling her body as the dye covered her once white eyebrows. Wanda began to fill her dropper with dye before she carefully appled the dye over Alexis once dirty blonde eyebrows covering them in black. Danielle screamed out in pain pressing her hand to her forehead as her left eyebrow was being turned black.

"Ah...no...stop!" White Alexis moaned in pain pressing her hand harder against her head as her left eyebrow began to become black...

"Yes bitch, your body is mine now and its gonna be enveloped in black...permanently!" Alexis cackled.

"You can't stop me you little white bitch. Your body belongs to me and soon it will be enveloped completely in black!" Danielle said to her pure side cackling. Wanda and Erin finished the left eyebrow and moved onto the right eyebrow. "Mommy this feels so relaxing doesn't it?" Danielle asked in a playfully evil tone as she smirked.

"Yes it does, its bliss sweetie." Alexis replied in the same tone with a grin.

"You know white isn't that bad of a color and why did you have them painted white in the first place if you obviously don't like that color?" Erin questioned. "Just shut up and paint my nails black. I'm tired olf all your yapping!" Danielle growled. Erin rolled her eyes. "I'll go get the nail polish" Erin stated as she turned and walked off. "I trust you want your nails done next as well am I right?" Wanda asked Alexis.

"Of course I do, god your stupid!" Alexis sneered.

"All right, you idiots really wanna know why we hate the color white? We'll tell you. Because we're not the same Alexis and Danielle you know." Alexis sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked returning with the nail polish. "What my mommy is talking about is the white twits that used to come in here all the time and disgrace themselves in the color white are no more." Danielle stated. "Have you two gone insane" Erin asked returning with black nail polish as well.

Alexis started giggling crazily. "I suppose you could say that." She smirked, knowing that admitting to it would destroy her pure side's reputation.

The stylists finished dying the right eyebrow as the two girls now had black eyebrows and black hair. "Now we just need to wrap your hair up with a towel and let it sit for about ten more minutes. Then we'll take the towel off run your hair through a quick rinse and the hair dye should be set in long enough for your hair to be completely black. I trust your all happy now?" Erin asked. "No actually I'm not very happy at all because my nails and toenails are the sickening color white." Danielle said nastily as she looked at her white nails in disgust.

"You know white isn't that bad of a color and why did you have them painted white in the first place if you obviously don't like that color?" Erin questioned. "Just shut up and paint my nails black. I'm tired olf all your yapping!" Danielle growled. Erin rolled her eyes. "I'll go get the nail polish" Erin stated as she turned and walked off. "I trust you want your nails done next as well am I right?" Wanda asked

"Of course I do, god your stupid!" Alexis sneered.

"You know you could stand to be a little nicer" Wanda commented.

"Do you think we really care what you think? We don't, right sweetie?" She asked Danielle with a sweet evil smile.

"Exactly, so quite your yapping and fetch my mommy's nail polish!" Danielle ordered. Wanda left to get the nail polish.

Erin and Wanda returned with the black nail polish.

"It's about time." Alexis sneered.

"Ya hurry it up already" Danielle held her left hand out on the arm rest ready for the nail polish to be put on. Erin was ready and started painting Danielle's nails carefully. With each nail she painted black her pure side moaned in pain. "Stop, stop my nails should be white not black" White Danielle protested in a weak pained tone. "Why would I stop when I'm enjoying this" Danielle responded giggling evilly.

"Please hold your hand out and I'll start painting your nails black" Wanda suggested ready to paint Alexis nails.

"Fine, but only because I'm desperate to ditch this sorry white forever." Alexis sneered, holding her hand out.

"You...sick twisted monster! You're tainting my beautiful...white nails!" White Alexis screamed in pain.

"They don't deserve to be white only black will due!" she snapped. The nails on Alexis' left side were finished as Erin was working on the nails on Danielle's right hand. Danielle smirked in wicked saitisfaction as soon enough all of the nails on her hands were turned black.

"All done." Erin stated as Danielle began to giggle evilly in excitement. "Look mommy look at my perfect black nails" Danielle displayed both of her hands proudly displaying the black nail polish that now completely covered her nails to her mommy.

"You...sick twisted monster! You're tainting my beautiful...white nails!" White Alexis screamed in pain.

"They don't deserve to be white only black will due!" she snapped. The nails on Alexis' left side were finished as Erin was working on the nails on Danielle's right hand. Danielle smirked in wicked saitisfaction as soon enough all of the nails on her hands were turned black. "All done." Erin stated as Danielle began to giggle evilly in excitement. "Look mommy look at my perfect black nails" Danielle displayed both of her hands proudly displaying the black nail polish that now completely covered her nails to her mommy.

"They look absolutely beautiful sweetheart." Alexis giggled evilly.

"They look so wickedly " Danielle smiled evilly.

"I'm glad you love them so much my evil angel."

"I love seeing anything black on my mommy. She makes black look so perfect" she said with a evil smile.

"Aww do you really think that sweetheart?" Alexis asked in her own evil but sweet way.

"Yes...yes I do mommy. Black is the only color for you." Danielle said her voice full of emense pride for her mommy. "Okay I'm ready to do your toenails Danielle." Erin said. "Then take my shoes off dork" Danielle commanded. "Thats not my job. I'm not your servant." Erin countered refusing her. "But I can't be ruining my new nail polish that you worked so hard on." Danielle replied as Erin rolled her eyes and untied her sneakers taking them off and removing her socks. Wanda reluctantly did the same for Alexis.

"Now start painting our toenails and make it snappy!" she commanded. "Calm down and we will get it done" Wanda fresponded. "Less talk and more work. Your wasting time yapping when you should be painting." Danielle growled as Wanda and Erin began painting there toe nails. "No...not my toenails." Danielle called out in worry and fear. "Whine all you want, but it won't matter. I'm in control now and that means my toenails must be black just as my nails are black." her dark side responded.. "Stop this...give us back our bodies. Your ruining them with all of this wicked black!" White Alexis exclaimed in defiance..

"Stop whining, it's pitiful. If you don't resist me, you won't suffer as much!" Alexis sneered.

"Your a monster why would I ever stop resisting you" White Alexis countered though her voice showed weakness and pain as each toenail turned black.. Meanwhile Wanda and Erin continued to turn each toenail from white to black. "Stop this...ahhh...ahhhh" Danielle cried out in pain as the toenails turned black causing her intense pain. "You don't like it, it hurts doesn't it you ugly white whore?. Well this is exactly how I felt each time you put on that ugly color white. When your nails were painted white my body burned just as your body is burning. You hurt me and now I will return the favor." her dark side countered angrily.

"That's right you bitch, scream, I want you to suffer! I only said what I just said because I knew you'd say something like that. Your refusal to give in is so amusing!" Alexis cackled evilly.

"Ahhh..." White Alexis screamed as Wanda finished with both of her feet. White Alexis eyes widen as she stared with a horrified look on her face at seeing her toe nails matching her nails.

"Oh I'm not done bitch, there's one more fun thing I've been dying to do! Turn your lips pure black!" She cackled wickedly.

"Noooo!" she screamed out in terror and horror at the thought of her lips turning black. Erin finished with Danielle's toenails as her pure side was equally shocked at the site of her completely black toenails. Tears filling White Danielle's eyes as she gazed sadly at the black toenails. "Cry all you want, but it won't matter because you and your mommy are about to taste the kiss of death." her dark side declared as she began to cackle wickedly.

" Kiss of death..." White Danielle whimpered.

" Mommy lets finish off those white whores with a kiss of death" Danielle suggested with a wicked smile.

" Thats a sadistically perfect idea, my evil daughter" Alexis pulled her wicked daughter into a burning passionately poisonous kiss.

White Danielle suddenly saw her pure white mommy in front of her. But instead of seeing happiness and joy on her mommy's face she saw pain and agony. Her mommy's once perfect appearance glowing with the radiance of light was gone. Replaced by a thick black aura that burned her skin. Her beautiful empty amber eyes held a sinister flame within them.

Suddenly Danielle immediately screamed in agonizing pain as a black aura flared over her entire body. Her skin began to become pale and sickly. She could feel a venomous poison surge through her veins. White Alexis desperately reached her hand out to her daughter. "White Danielle my sweet baby girl, mommy..." her sentence was cut off as her hand touched the aura surrounding her daughter. Touch that aura cut the sentence off as White Alexis let out a loud and agonizing scream. The pain she felt was so extreme it brought White Alexis to tears. But these tears were not watery. Instead it was blood filling the rims of her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

"Mommy!" White Danielle screamed.

White Danielle helplessly watched as her mommy's skin was being burned up by the darkness.

"No mommy...please don't leave me...I need you" White Danielle cried out.

But nothing she said could stop her mommy's body from completely burning up into nothing, but ashes at her feet.

Danieele and Alexis immediately broke the kiss as the black aura faded from White Danielle's body.

"How does it feel to lose your mommy?" the sinister voice of Dark Danielle.

White Danielle remained silent as tears poured down her eyes.

"I bet you miss her so very much" Dark Danielle teased.

"I'm going to be reunited with my mommy in hea..." White Danielle started to say.

"ven. You think your going to be reunited with your mommy in heaven?" Dark Danielle said cutting her white side off.

"I don't think, I KNOW I will be reunited with my mommy in heaven" White Danielle declared trying to muster up her courage.

"That is assuming that I ever actually kill you." Dark Danieele said.

"What do you mean?" White Danielle asked in shock.

"What I mean is the reason mommy and me stopped kissing is so I could keep you alive." Dark Danielle explained.

"Why?" White Danielle asked.

"To keep you apart from your precious mommy forever. I want you to live within my mind. That way you can be scared and alone for the rest of your miserable life." Dark Danielle declared.

"No please..." White Danielle begged. But all she could hear was the sadistic laughter of her dark side.

At long last the darkness had won and the light would be forced to endure eternal suffering.

THE END ^_^


End file.
